Caught Between Feelings
by watanagashimatsuri
Summary: Fuko has feelings for both sides of her old sensei, and a kiss from Akira stirrs up new feelings, although she knows how much Fujio likes him.


_Doki. Doki. Doki._

All Fuko could hear was the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. Her eyes welled up and tears began to roll down her face. She gripped her knees and curled up into a ball on her bed.

Although she had been so optimistic that Sensei would return, she couldn't help but doubt whether she would see him again. She remembered how Hibiki-sensei had helped her make her first dash without tripping, and how she had jumped into his, or her, arms. The joy she had felt was all thanks to Hibiki-sensei. But now that Hibiki-sensei had left, there was an empty hole in her heart waiting for him to come back.

"Hibiki-sensei…" Fuko whispered softly to herself.

"Kuzuha-san!"

Fuko shot up at the sound of Akira's voice. She wiped her tears away and ran to open the door.

"Kuzuha-san," Akira started. "Fujio said that you weren't feeling well, so I came to check on you…"

Akira blushed and looked at the ground.

Fuko tried her best to smile.

"I'm fine! I just have a small cold." She blushed softly and looked at Akira. "Please don't worry about me."

They stood for a moment in awkward silence.

"Y-you can come in if you want to," Fuko broke the silence and stepped back.

"Sure," Akira walked inside and sat on her bed.

Fuko blushed and sat beside him.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

She lay back and stared up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling like she might cry again.

"Hey, Akira…"

"What?"

"Do you miss Sensei?"

"What type of question is that?"

Fuko's eyes were sad and she rolled over onto her side.

"I keep thinking of him… I feel so… confused…"

Akira glanced over at Fuko. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"I loved Hibiki-sensei... The female Hibiki-sensei... The Hibiki-sensei that helped me do my first 50 metre dash without tripping, who caught me in her arms..." Fuko hugged her knees. "I still love Hibiki-sensei... But when I found out that Sensei was really bra-man... I still loved him... I love both of them, but they're like two different people in my mind... Hibiki-sensei and bra-man... I love them both..."

"Fuko..."

"I'm not sure what to feel anymore... I felt so betrayed... But I still felt love... It's so confusing... And now Hibiki-sensei is gone, and even though I always act so sure that he'll come back, I just don't know..." Tears streamed down Fuko's face. "Which Hibiki-sensei am I supposed to love? I don't get it anymore..."

Fuko clutched her knees tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What you fell in love with wasn't just Hibiki-sensei." Akira looked up at the ceiling. "It was Hibiki-sensei's personality. The Hibiki that helped you and spoke kindly, and cheered you up when you were down." He turned to face Fuko. "It doesn't matter what gender Hibiki is, Hibiki-sensei is Hibiki-sensei. It will always be that way."

Fuko turned to Akira with tears shining in her eyes.

"Akira..." She whispered softly and inched closer to him.

Akira felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked into Fuko's eyes.

"Fuko..." He began to inch closer.

Akira suddenly grabbed Fuko and pulled her closer. His lips met hers.

Fuko pulled away.

"No!" She screamed and squirmed away from him. "I... love Hibiki-sensei..."

Akira blushed and turned away. He stood up suddenly and started to leave.

"Sorry... I..." He stammered, and then dashed away.

"Akira!" Fuko shouted and reached out.

Tears started flowing again as the open door swung back and forth, and Fuko was left alone on her bed.

*

"Fuko~!" Fujio yelled after her friend in a singsong voice.

"Fujio!" Fuko jumped out of the way as Fujio stopped in time.

"I'm…glad…I…caught up… to you…!" Fujio panted and bent down as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Fuko turned her head to the side.

Fujio stood up.

"Have you seen Akira?" She blushed. "I haven't seen him so I was worried…"

"Akira?" Fuko blushed and looked at her feet. "I haven't seen him…"

"Fuko…" Fujio looked worried. "Did something happen?"

"No… Nothing at all…" Fuko felt like crying again. She hated to lie, but she couldn't help it. If Fujio found out that Akira still had feelings for her, and had kissed her, Fujio would be devastated. "I feel kind of sick. I think I'll go home."

Fuko faked a smile, waved and ran off.

[Note: This is as far as I got! ^^ I hope everyone likes it. This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not very good ^^' I'll add some more later. Thank you for reading! –bows-

Also, there are a few parts that I didn't finish ^^' So I'll probably edit them more. I'm not completely satisfied with this, but I'm happy^^

~Miri-chan]


End file.
